Come Back, Bijou!
by StaraLaura
Summary: Bijou has run away, since Hamtaro said that he didn't love her. But the truth is, Hamtaro does love her, but didn't tell her the right way. Now, the ham-hams have to find Bijou before she gets in danger. FINALLY COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Love is in the Air

Thanks, everyone who have read my past stories! I made this one just for the HxB fans out there! This one is dedicated for all of the HxB fans!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Come Back, Bijou

Bijou could feel the wind rushing through her pigtails. She was picking daisies for Pashmina and her flower project. She was the only one out of the clubhouse and was only outside for a while because it was chilly. Sandy had joked that Bijou was made for the cold because of her fur, which looked like snow at a distance. She smiled at the thought and always thought of it as a compliment. Bijou could smile so easily at anything. _ Especially 'Amtaro_, Bijou thought.

She had always liked Hamtaro. He was so kind to her. Always helping her out when she was in need. He also helped out the others hams. Bijou remembered the time he had helped Sandy and Maxwell get together. He had prevailed. It was amazing how many times Hamtaro was the hero of the show. It seemed like the others were left out, but Hamtaro did save Bijou most of the time.

Boss ran up next to Bijou, panting yet blushing. He plopped himself right next to Bijou and tried to talk to her.

"H-Hey, Bijou. W-What are you doing? A-Are y-you okay out h-here?" Bijou mumbled. He was stuttering, not because of the cold, but because of the nervousness talking to the girl he tried so hard to impress.

"Oh, bonjour, Boss. I'm just picking out daises for Pashmina and her flower project. Oui, I am fine. Vy are you so vorried, Boss?" Bijou said lamely.

"Oh, its because…" Boss trailed off, wanting to tell her and said, "I love you. I love you, Bijou with all of my heart. I've always loved you."

"What do you th-" Boss turned around to say, but to see an empty spot. He looked back and found that Bijou had already left before he said anything. He kicked a flower and stomped into the clubhouse.

Bijou was with the girls at their own table of the clubhouse. She dropped off the daisies she picked and sighed as she sat down.

"What's wrong, Bijou?" Pashmina asked as she was weaving them in between to make a crown.

"Oh, eet's nothzing. Eet's just…" Bijou said before Bijou buried her face in her hands.

Pashmina and Sandy looked at each other. Penelope was still clueless, but went to play with Cappy.

"Oooooooooooh. Bijou's thinking about Hamtaro!" Sandy said.

"Shhhhhhhh! Quiet down, Sandy! Someone vould 'ear you!" Bijou said as she covered Sandy's mouth with her paw. Sandy flung it away and whispered, "Well, what's bothering you?"

" 'Vat if 'e doesn't like me back?" Bijou said aloud in horror.

"I just don't see why you don't tell him, Bijou!" Pashmina said as she finished a crown of roses made for Sandy.

"Listen, Bijou. Hamtaro was the one that got me and Maxwell together, so he's not that clueless," Sandy pointed out.

"And I'm sure he'll like you back," Pashmina assured. Bijou looked uncertain and answered, "Fine, I vill tell 'im. You are right! I'm sure dat 'e vill like me! Merci, you two."

Sandy leaned back proudly while Pashmina grinned.

"Why would we, like, not be right?" Sandy smirked. Pashmina gave Bijou the crown of blue roses that she made for her.

"Here, Bijou. Wear this. Hamtaro will completely fall for you with that on you head!" Pashmina squealed.

Bijou sucked in a deep breath and walked slowly to Hamtaro. He was with his friends. _I cannot tell 'Amtaro dat I like 'im with all of 'is friends around!_ Bijou thought.

" 'Amtaro? Could you come outside with me for a moment?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro smiled that usual smile that won Bijou's heart in the first place.

"Sure, Bijou!" Hamtaro skipped outside the clubhouse with Bijou and the two ran outside with her.

"So? What is it that you wanted to tell me, Bijou?" Hamtaro asked happily.

"Uh…" Bijou had completely lost all of her bravery.

"Heke?" Hamtaro said.

"I… I… I love you," Bijou said quietly.

Whatever Hamtaro had expected, it wasn't that. He flung backwards into the clubhouse tree and his eyes were wide with shock. He was sweating and saw the Bijou had that look. The look that mad her look so cute.

"Uh… um," Hamtaro stuttered.

"Do you love me, 'Amtaro?" Bijou asked, moving closer and closer. Hamtaro tried to back up, only to realize that the tree was still in his way and was not going anywhere soon. He gasped for air and tried to get up, but his joints were still in shock mode. He looked into her eyes. Her deep, blue, sparkling eyes. Bijou looked into Hamtaro's eyes, only to see them in fear and shock. She couldn't look any longer.

"Bijou… I don't like you," Hamtaro said.

Bijou could feel the tears coming. She grabbed the crown that Pashmina had given her and threw it at Hamtaro's face.

"Bijou, I-" Hamtaro began.

"Save it!" Bijou spat. She wasn't her normal self anymore.

"Wait, Bijou!" Hamtaro yelled, only to see Bijou running away. He could see the tears falling back at him.

"Don't bother looking for me! As if you vould ever care!" Bijou cried as she ran faster and faster.

"No! Bijou! You don't get it!" Hamtaro yelled as he held the sunflower seed he would have given her yesterday, only to have forgotten. By now, she was gone.

"Bijou, I don't like you… I love you," Hamtaro murmured sadly.

Bijou trembled as she finally got away, only to see a lone flower. It called to her and she picked it up and lightly picked off one of the petals.

_He loves me._


	2. Emily

I am so happy that I got a lot of reviews last night! Thanks a lot, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 2:

Bijou could feel the fear in her blood, moving around all her body. She could feel the world moving everywhere and just waiting to attack the little hamster. Bijou was worried. She had ventured far from the clubhouse and was completely lost.

"Oh, no! I just 'ave passed dat alley! Or did i?" Bijou asked herself. She didn't know. And then, she missed Maria. She missed her friends Pashmina, Penleope, and Sandy. She missed all of the clubhouse members, even Hamtaro. Heck, she even missed Stan's flirting because it brought all the old memories back. Bijou climbed on top of a trashcan and tried to find where Maria was. But instead of finding her owner, she came across a little girl. She had very dirty, dark brown hair and a frayed shirt and her pants were worn out. She didn't have any shoes on and Bijou could have sworn that the black stuff on her toes were a frostbite. She looked at Bijou and squealed.

"Oh, aren't you a cute one?" she squealed. She ran over to pick Bijou up and cradled her in her hands. Bijou didn't know what to feel. Symphony for her or to get the heck out of there was the choices. Bijou couldn't find a way out, but when she looked into the looked into the deep blue eyes of the little girl, she couldn't help but feeling safe.

"Hmmmmmm. I don't know what you exactly are. Maybe you're a gerbil? That's right! You're a gerbil!" the girl said. Bijou was horrified and thought_, I look like a gerbil? I thought I took better care of myself zhan dat!_

The girl so happy to see Bijou and put her on her head.

"Do you want to come home with me? We'll have a lot of fun!" The girl was shaking with excitement.

"No! I vant to find my Maria! You've got the wrong gerbil- I mean, 'amster!" Bijou said. The girl could not hear her of course.

"Really? If you're squeaking that much, it must mean that you really want to come with me!" the girl cheered. She put Bijou on her shoulder and ran to the mist covering the city.

"C'mon! I'll show you my house so we can live together! We're going to have so much fun!" the girl said. She was skipping down, which made Bijou's pigtails bob up and down. Bijou could feel the wind in her hair and this was kind of fun. But, she wanted to get somewhere else. Or did she?

"Okay, this is my home!" The girl held Bijou out for her to see her house.

It didn't look like a house. It was a dark gray, with fading paint. The tree in front was chopped down and the chimney wasn't working. The blinds were closed and the front door was wrecked. Bijou felt sorry for the girl because this was nothing compared the mansion that Maria had.

"Yeah, it needs some fixing, but you'll be happy. There's no heat or running water, but I'll be sure to take care of you, little-um… Oh, yeah! I forgot to give you a name!" the little girl remembered. She put Bijou in front of her and said, "You look a lot like a princess 'cuz of those pigtails and ribbons. So I'll call you Snow White!"

"Snow White? Vat about Bijou?" Bijou asked.

"Yup! I can see that you like it already! Come on, let's go inside!" the little girl said as she skipped to her house.

The door had creaked open and Bijou could see only a little chair and a little table for the living room. Her old mansion had a fireplace, many recliners, a table for eatery, a TV, and a rocking chair that Maria would hold Bijou in. The kitchen in this house was basically empty as was the rest of the house.

"Emily? Is that you?" a voice called.

"Yes, Ma! It's me! Guess what!" the girl called Emily shouted back. She put Bijou behind her back as her mother came from out from one of the rooms.

"Look at her! Her name is Snow White!" Emily said as she revealed Bijou. The mother just stared and said, "Take her back, Emily."

"But, Ma! She wasn't at the pet shop! She was a stray!" Emily whined.

"Take her back, Emily," her mother repeated.

"No! She doesn't need a cage! All she needs is a little love!" Emily cried.

"TAKE HER BACK, EMILY!" her mother yelled. Bijou was very frightened. On one hand, she didn't want to be taken care of like this. On the other, she didn't want to go back to the alley with all of the… _cats._

"Please, Ma. I'll be good. I'll take care of her. You won't even know that she's here," Emily pleaded.

Her mother looked at her for a while.

"Okay, but you can't spend a dime on her, Emily. Not more than a dime. You know how tight our bills are," her mother said as she looked at Bijou.

"Yay! Thanks, Ma!" Emily thanked and then ran over to her own room. It had one chair and one bed. No toys were to be seen at all.

"Look! Isn't it neat? I'm an only child and so I get to have my own room!" Emily said. She put Bijou on the floor and said, "I know you won't run away! 'Cuz you're too nice for that."

Bijou looked at her and thought that this girl was sweet. She was really happy to have Bijou. Bijou couldn't let her down. She couldn't run away. She liked the girl already.

"There aren't any toys that you can play with since the bills are tight. Ma works hard because Pa died years ago and we really can't get any money without him," Emily said. Bijou was surprised because Emily was happy and said this without a hint of tears. Bijou was halfway crying and understood. She walked up to Emily and nudged her with her head. Emily looked at her happily and picked her up.

"You're the first pet I've ever had! I'm glad that I got a gerbil," Emily said as she put Bijou on her head.

" 'Amster, Emily! I'm a 'amster!" Bijou said. She meant it, but was laughing. It was as if Emily heard her and she laughed.

"Do you want to play? We can play princess!" Emily smiled.

"You can be the princess and I'll serve you!" Emily cheered. She put Bijou down and laid her on the bed. Bijou watched as the little girl walked to the kitchen. She later came back with bread crumbs and a little water.

"Okay, Snow White. Here is your feast!" Emily said as she gave Bijou some bread crumbs and water. Bijou immediately gobbled everything down since she was famished, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Emily. Bijou saved half of the bread and water and gave Emily the rest.

Emily looked taken aback, not because Bijou had given her the food back, but what looked as if Bijou was curtsying. Emily smiled and Bijou got on top of her shoulder.

"Do you want me to be the princess?" Emily asked.

Bijou nodded and Emily was once again taken aback. It was as if Bijou could actually know what she was talking about.

"Wow, you're a special gerbil! It's like you know what I'm saying!" Emily laughed.

Bijou cuddled up to her as darkness crept upon them.

" 'Amster, Emily. 'Amster," Bijou whispered as she fell asleep.


	3. Rescue Mission

Wow! I think that a lot of readers like this story! Thanks, again, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters besides Emily.

Chapter 3:

Hamtaro was pacing the floor of clubhouse. Everyone else was sitting down, shocked that Bijou was gone.

"Hamtaro! This is all your fault!" Boss snapped, "If you had said the right thing to Bijou, then she wouldn't have ran away."

Stan stepped up. "Yeah, and you could have caught up to her."

"How many times to I have to say it? I wasn't done saying what I was saying to her! And, I was knocked down by a tree," Hamtaro explained. He was mad that the clubhouse members didn't believe him.

"Well, I say we just go looking for Bijou," Maxwell suggested.

"Yeah! We can't get caught up in the past," Panda agreed.

Hamtaro nodded and soon enough, when everyone was ready to go searching for Bijou, they were stuck.

"Ookwee? Ookyoo?" Penelope squeaked. Pashmina nodded and asked, "Where exactly can we find Bijou?"

Every ham turned to Hamtaro and he sighed. "I think that she went towards the city."

"Which one?" Dexter asked. Hamtaro looked unsure of himself and admitted, "Um. Oh, cats, I forgot."

They all groaned and Hamtaro said, "Wait! I think she went that way!"

Hamtaro pointed to a mist-covered city. The hams gulped and Dexter said, "Hamtaro, that one is full of cats. I'm sure that Bijou wouldn't go there."

Hamtaro gave a pleading look and said, "But, my ham instinct tells me to, guys! I can feel that Bijou is there!"

Most of the hams sighed while others shook their heads. Hamtaro sighed and said, "Well, if you guys aren't going, I'm going alone."

And with that, Hamtaro ran. The hams didn't even get to say goodbye. Boss was red and said, "Good riddance."

The ham-hams gasped at how Boss was acting.

"What are ya saying, Boss?" Howdy asked.

"Yeah, like, I thought you liked Hamtaro!" Sandy gasped.

"He stole her from me!" Boss muttered as he ran outside.

Everyone looked at each other. Poor Boss…

Hamtaro was running. He was trying to find Bijou and couldn't find her anywhere. He was looking everywhere at her favorite places, her favorite things-to-do spots, and everywhere! _Where the heke is she?_ Hamtaro thought.

"Hiffhiff, hiffhiff." Hamtaro tried to get a scent of Bijou's special perfume. He looked everywhere for it, but it just disappeared right at this alley. He was on top of the trashcan, trying to find it, but it was gone...

"Come on, Snow White! We're going to get some sunflower seeds!"

Hamtaro turned around to see a girl who had very dark hair and on her shoulder was a snowball. _Heke? Is that a snowball she's talking to?_ Hamtaro thought. Then he saw blue, just only a dot of blue and knew it.

"Bijou!" Hamtaro called out. Bijou whipped her head around to see who was calling her by her real name. She was shocked to see a hamster on a trashcan that had orange and white fur. Bijou wanted to jump down, but remembered that pain that Hamtaro gave her. She looked into his happy eyes that were relieved to finally see her.

"Bijou!" Hamtaro cried out. Bijou looked away. His smile was gone because Bijou didn't give him a smile back. "Bijou, no wait!" Hamtaro yelled and tried to run to her, only to fall off the trashcan. He yelped as he fell and the lid wobbled for a moment. Hamtaro was left on the ground in pain and before Bijou could think it would get any worse, the lid fell down on him. It made a huge crashing sound that rattled the alley and Emily even stopped at the sound.

"What do think that was?" Emily whispered. She started to walk to the trembling trash can lid and uncovered a little orange and white furball.

"Oh, are you hurt, little fella?" Emily asked as she picked Hamtaro up. She cradled him with the exact movement that she cradled Bijou. Bijou looked as if she was about to cry. She knew that Hamtaro wasn't the best when it came to love, but it hurt her to see Hamtaro knocked unconscious in front of her. She saw Emily's face was a little afraid because she was trying to wake Hamtaro up, only to find that he wouldn't budge.

"Snow White? Do you want me to look after him?" Emily asked Bijou. Bijou nodded quickly, not taking her eyes off Hamtaro. Emily ran to her house and set Hamtaro on her bed. Bijou jumped off her shoulder and jiggled Hamtaro awake. Hamtaro slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bijou.

"Heke? Is that you Bijou?" Hamtaro squinted his eyes to see the pigtails that he had longed to see. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Bijou was smiling.

"Bonjour, 'Amtaro. I vas so scared when you fell like dat," Bijou said. Hamtaro smiled and looked around the room. There wasn't much to it besides the mattress he was on and a little wooden chair besides the window.

"You're at Emily's," Bijou explained.

"Heke? Who's Emily?" Hamtaro asked. Soon, his question was answered when Emily came in with a tiny tray of sunflower seeds and water.

"Here you go, little buddy. You took a nasty fall back there," Emily cheered as she knew that Hamtaro was okay. She set the tray down and greeted the two with a smile.

"Okay, Snow White! Good news!" Emily said as she picked Bijou up.

" 'Ave you found Maria?" Bijou asked in excitement.

"We can keep the gerbil that I found today! I'm going to name him Spot 'cuz he has an orange spot," Emily said. She then left the room, skipping with joy. Bijou's heart dropped. She couldn't live with Hamtaro! He was… He was… Bijou couldn't find out what it was, but after Hamtaro put it like that, she could barely talk to him. She turned to Hamtaro to see his reaction to his new owner, but he was immersed in sunflower seeds. Bijou sweat-dropped and walked over to him. She tapped Hamtaro on the shoulder and took a deep breath.

" 'Amtaro? Didn't you hear anything that Emily said?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro looked up and smiled.

"Was it something important?" Hamtaro asked. He gave her that smile. That one smile that Bijou could only gawk at. Hamtaro turned his head to the side as Bijou didn't reply. Bijou snapped her head back and twirled one of her pigtails while she talked.

"It vas very important. Vell, Emily wants to keep you as a pet," Bijou said meekly.

"Heke? What do you mean she wants to keep me as a pet?" Hamtaro asked. He was standing up by now, still puzzled.

"She vants to keep you, 'Amtaro," Bijou squeaked. Hamtaro's mouth dropped down and he said, "But, I live to Laura!"

Bijou nodded and said, "But, how does Emily know dat?"

Hamtaro opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find the words. Bijou turned around and said, "You're 'alf of the bed is on that side. Don't bother coming over 'ere."

Hamtaro was left alone as Bijou went to go fix her pigtails. He was still fuzzy on the details of what it meant to not live with Laura anymore, but he needed to help Bijou escape from this Emily. He ran over to Bijou and said, "Bijou, I'm going to rescue you!"

"Huh?" Before Bijou could answer, Bijou grabbed her paw and ran to the window. He opened it and jumped out. Bijou tried to stop him, but he was already running.

" 'AMTARO! VAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bijou screamed. Hamtaro replied, "I'm saving you, Bijou. Aren't you happy?"

Bijou tugged off Hamtaro's paw and gasped, "She needs me, 'Amtaro!"

Hamtaro's eyes were wide and he cried, "But, you can't leave us, Bijou!"

Bijou had already turned back and said, "Emily needs me. I'm zee only thing that she looks forward to the day. Don't you get it, 'Amtaro? I vant to be with her."

"Bijou…" Hamtaro whispered, "What about the clubhouse? You're just going to leave Boss like that?"

"Vat about Boss?" Bijou asked.

"He's really sad that you're gone. And so are the other clubhouse members," Hamtaro explained. Bijou was silent, but walked towards Emily's house.

"No, Bijou! What about Maria? She misses you!" Hamtaro cried out.

Bijou tried her best to ignore, but she could feel the tears coming. She could only think about Maria and her friends.

"I'm sorry, 'Amtaro," Bijou said. She ran off to Emily and left Hamtaro on his knees, where a few tears were lightly coming out of his eyes.


	4. Am I Home?

Whoa! I'm sorry for the wait everyone! I'd like to thank all of the reviewers for… um reviewing! It's cool that so many people like this fic! Well, here it is!

Chapter 4

Bijou was walking down towards Emily's house. She could feel light tears dribbling down her cheeks and wiped at them furiously. Suddenly, she bumped into something. Her head jerked up and gasped.

A huge black cat was watching her hungrily. Its bright green eyes met Bijou's sapphire eyes and backed up, ready to pounce. Bijou couldn't move. Her joints were jammed in place, her ribs cracking in fear, knowing the pain that was about to be given to the hamster.

The cat bent down.

_Badda Badda… Badda Badda…_

A deep growl came up from its throat.

_I hope that I can change her mind…_

The cat's ears flattened against its head. Bijou was trembling with fear by now.

_C'mon, feet! Go faster!_

Its claws flew out of its black, furry paws.

_Almost there!_

The cat's leaped for Bijou, but found itself hit the concrete below it instead of catching its prey. The cat was confused, turning swiftly around to catch a sight of the white hamster.

Hamtaro gripped Bijou's mouth firmly and held Bijou close, fearing the cat might find them. The two hamsters were in the alley behind a trashcan, gasping for breath. Bijou struggled to pry Hamtaro's paws off her, but failed. Hamtaro didn't care. All he wanted was that Bijou would be safe for the trouble he caused.

Finally, the cat walked away, seeing if the two hamsters ran another way. Hamtaro let out a sigh of relief and finally released his paw off of Bijou's mouth. Bijou was gasping for breath and she looked at Hamtaro as if he was an idiot. She finally straightened her ribbons and started walking back to Emily's house. Hamtaro caught up to her and gave her a pleading look.

"Where are you going?" he asked desperately. Bijou only looked away and muttered, "Home."

"You can't go back!" He screeched Bijou to a stop and Bijou replied, "Vy? You 'ave already caused enough trouble for me."

"Bijou! Wait! That was only a misunderstanding!" Hamtaro urged. That got Bijou's attention. She looked at him blankly and waited for an explanation.

"What I said- I didn't mean it." Hamtaro was deeply blushing right now and Bijou knew what was coming. He took a deep breath.

"I don't like you. I love you," Hamtaro confessed. He looked at Bijou for a reaction and she jumped into his arms.

"Oh, merci, 'Amtaro! I love you too." She started to cheek rub Hamtaro and the two pulled away, the rosy pink spreading across their cheeks.

"MEOW!"

The two heads slowly turned to the same black cat with two of his hungry friends. They all hissed at the frightened hamsters and pounced. Once again, Bijou found herself frozen and it was up to Hamtaro to save her. He grabbed her paw and the two furiously ran to a gate. Hamtaro dug and the two burrowed under to the other side. They both panted and gasped for breath while the cats were trying to get across.

"HA! Try to get us now!" Hamtaro taunted. The cat looked at him and jumped over the wire fence. The others followed and soon enough, they were face to face with each other.

"Oh, sorry!" Hamtaro apologized. He took Bijou's paw once again and they both ran, but they didn't go too far. A figure ran towards the cats and picked them all up. The stranger then dumped them in the trashcans and the cats were sent running in fear. As the figure approached, Hamtaro and Bijou knew who it was…

"Emily?" Bijou whispered in confusion.

"Snow White? Spot?"

Emily leaned closer to see Hamtaro and Bijou standing there. She squealed with delight and exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you two!"

Emily's hands whirled out of the darkness, trying to find her new pets. She grabbed Hamtaro, but failed to retrieve Bijou.

"Snow White? Please come home," Emily pleaded. Bijou wanted to come with her, but wanted to go back to her old life. She couldn't help but run out of the alley.

"Wait!" Emily called and put Hamtaro on her shoulder as she ran towards Bijou. Hamtaro gripped on her hair for dear life as Emily frantically sprinted.

Meanwhile, Bijou was running towards the clubhouse. If she could get there, she might make it to Maria's…

"No! Please!" Emily screamed. It made Bijou's ears hurt. That one scream could have ended it all, but the little hamster fought on. She caught the view of the clubhouse and her heart lifted even if she couldn't see her friends. Bijou made a sharp turn towards Maria's mansion, Emily running after her with Hamtaro shouting and yelling for her to stop.

Finally, Bijou could see her old home. It didn't change at all and it hit Bijou that Maria didn't care. She could hear the piano music inside the house with the same song as Bijou had heard every day. Her heart sank. Everything that she had done was for Maria and she didn't care? Then why was Bijou still running? Why was she still caring about Maria? Even through all of the questions, Bijou still ran, climbed up the tree, and jumped the branch. She was just about to enter the cage, when she saw another white hamster in there. But that hamster had green ribbons instead of blue.

"No." Bijou was in disbelief. How could Maria just have replaced her like that? How?

The new hamster yawned and licked her paw without a care in the world. Bijou felt her paw curl into a fist as Maria came up and pet her hamster.

"Oh, aren't you so amazing, Bijou?" she said as she cradled the hamster. Bijou watched in disbelief and slowly backed up, her mouth agape.

" 'Ow could you, Maria?" Bijou whispered. It was as if Maria had heard her because Maria looked up as if someone said her name.

"What was that?" Maria said to herself. She shrugged and smiled at the other hamster.

"Oh, well. We don't care about that, right Bijou?" she said as she stroked the hamster's fur.

The real Bijou couldn't take it anymore. She slowly backed up and climbed onto the limb of the tree. She looked back before she finally slid down the tree and Emily ran up. She squealed with glee and picked up Bijou.

"I was so worried, silly! C'mon! We're having turkey for dinner. Its like you're a princess, huh?" Emily giggled. She turned to the mansion and stared at it in awe.

"Wow. That's a pretty big place. I wish that we could live there. Maybe Papa would be proud of me if I could get us a house like that," Emily said simply and searched her shoulder for Hamtaro.

"Spot?" Hamtaro was gone. Bijou's pigtails whipped in a circle, trying to find the half orange hamster and her sapphire eyes landed on the top of the tree where Hamtaro was walking.

" 'Amtaro!" Bijou called out. Hamtaro didn't pay attention. Instead, he went inside the house.

"Oh, my," Emily said as she tossed her head in the direction of Bijou's. Emily had said what Bijou always thought.

"Ham-ha!" Hamtaro greeted to the new white hamster. The hamster turned her head towards Hamtaro and weakly greeted him.

"Um, your Bijou?" Hamtaro asked.

"The one and only." The line made Hamtaro fidget.

"No! There's another Bijou. You just replaced her because of how you look. But, I'll make Maria get her old pet back," Hamtaro stated. Sure, it was mean, but it got the message across.

"I-"

Just then, Maria walked in and yelped at Hamtaro. She picked him up and turned her head to the side in confusion.

"Aren't you Laura's pet?" Maria said. Hamtaro nodded his head and jumped out of the palm of her hand.

"Hey, wait-" Maria started. Her mouth opened at the sight of what looked like a ghost hamster sitting on a girls shoulder. It was as if the blue ribbons haunted Maria. They were bright and as vivid as ever when the familiar hamster turned her head towards Maria.

"Hey!" Maria called out to the girl. The girl jumped at the sound and looked at Maria. Maria beckoned her to come in and she could finally get a look at this hamster that so familiar to her.


	5. Out of All The Miracles

FINALLY! The ending chapter of Come Back, Bijou! Great job to some of the readers out there for this one! Thank you all for reading, especially some of you who stuck to it since the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters!

Chapter 5

Maria could hear her heart burst through her chest with every beat. The hamster that this one girl balanced on her shoulder was something that Maria was looking for the entire time Bijou went missing. Her heart broke with every glance to the blue ribbons tied into pigtails just like her old hamster had done. In fact, Maria could feel her head spin with excitement as she thought of the idea of obtaining her once run away hamster. Bijou wasn't gone for that long, but Maria missed her pet so much as did her friend Laura. Hamtaro was on Maria's shoulder and looked comfortable doing so. The French girl smiled as she thought of Laura's face when the brunette would get to see Hamtaro again.

Then, the two girls entered the room, leaving Emily, who's name was unknown to Maria, in shock as her eyes swarmed around the ball room. It was something that she could only find in her mother's fairytales. Not any books. She didn't know how to read, but Emily swore that next year, she would go to school and finally learn to spell her name. Her mother had said that Emily had a beautiful name and it would be even more extravagant when Emily learned to spell it out. The poor girl loved the idea of learning to read, but she had Snow White, which was Bijou, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Please, take a seat," Maria pleaded quietly and beckoned for Emily to sit down as Maria ensconced herself in her old rocking chair where she always cradled Bijou.

"What do you want?" Emily asked. Maria was a little taken aback by her tone, but she couldn't blame the little girl.

"Where did you find that hamster?" Maria questioned immediately.

"I just found her on a trash can in an alley. She let me pick her up! She is so amazing!" Emily spoke with delight and it pained Maria to take Bijou away from her. Maria nodded her head and cocked her chin towards Hamtaro who seated himself on the table in the middle of the two girls.

"And this poor little one was under a trash can lid. Boy, he looked really sad right then, so I took him," Emily said simply. She started to pat Bijou's head who didn't move a muscle, her eyes glued onto Maria. She leapt down and positioned herself by Hamtaro, horrified of who would really take her in.

"Oh, 'Amtaro. Vhat should I do? I feel so bad for Emily, but Maria is my legal owner," Bijou complained, almost crying. She had a right to cry. After all, she couldn't choose between her two most beloved humans. Hamtaro noticed how fast Bijou could break down into cries of agony and really hated it when she did this. He gave a reassuring squeeze to her paw. He smiled at her and Bijou beamed at how optimistic Hamtaro was being.

"It's ok, Bijou. We'll get this worked out or my name isn't Hamtaro!" he cheered as he confidently pumped his fist in the air, something Bijou knew that he did for hope and to help out the ham-hams.

"What do you want with them? And since when were they hamsters? They are my gerbils!" Emily cried, reading Maria's solemn expression. Hamtaro and Bijou looked at the two, sensing what could be coming and there would be tears.

"I just want you to know that those aren't your gerbil- I mean, hamsters. The orange one's name is Hamtaro and the white one is Bijou," Maria explained, trying her best not to be to forceful. Just as she hoped the girl not to do, Emily hopped up, screaming from the top of her lungs.

"I won't let you! You can't take them away from me!" Emily shouted, deafening poor Maria who was trying her best for Emily to take this reasonably and without a fight.

"I have Bijou's papers and I can call Hamtaro's owner over here," Maria countered.

"No! No, no, no, NO!" Emily shrieked, stamping her foot to the ground and pouting like a spoiled child.

"Listen, you need to face facts-" Maria began when she was interrupted brutally.

"No! _You _need to face facts! I have nothing in my life! Nothing compared to you and the only thing I look forward to is seeing my gerbils-"

"Hamsters."

"Whatever! Snow White and Spot are the only things in my life that I can actually call my own! They make me who I am. I'm called the dirty, poor, slob on my street where all of the other big kids go to school and I can't. I'm so stupid that I don't even know how to read and Snow White and Spot make me feel so hopeful that someday… I'll learn how to read. 'Cuz… I wanna be an author when I grow up. I want to go to college and make new friends and I want to write so badly. I try to read the red sign on our corner, but I can't! Everyone makes fun of me all 'cuz I don't know what it says and they do! I feel bad now 'cuz my Papa always said that you can be whatever you want to be if you just do a little hard work and have someone behind you, watching your back all the way. Snow White and Spot are the ones who always can back me up since Ma always is the one who has to work in the factory. She won't let me help 'cuz she says that she wouldn't want me to see any of it. I only have those two to help me get through it and I love them! And they love me back! I know it 'cuz they talk to me. I can hear Snow White say hi to me when I come in. My Ma thinks I'm going crazy, but I'm not! I'm not! Snow White can talk to me and I can hear it! She loves me so much and why would I give her away to someone like _you_? She loves me more than you! You got that? Why do you need a pretty hamster like her? You're already rich enough and you have another ger- hamster and now you want to take the only thing that lets me show something to my Ma that I'm really proud of. Just let me keep her! What's wrong with you?"

Emily was red in the face, panting and jabbing a finger at Maria who, on the other hand, was so pale that she looked like a ghost. A five year old had just sold her out in a huge speech that Maria could never protest against. Maria had nothing else to say to this stranger who just came waltzing in and stole her beloved Bijou. Maria reached her arm out to pet her hamster, but stopped midway as she gazed into Bijou's beautiful eyes. What did she do to deserve such a great hamster like her? Nothing. It was just by chance that she walked upon Bijou in a pet store around Paris and decided to pick her out because of the cute blue ribbons in her hair. Never before had Maria thought of it before and she felt ashamed. Although this girl did steal her precious Bijou, Maria was just trying to take her back when the girl had nothing on her side when Maria had just bought a new one in a pathetic attempt to replace Bijou. She closed her eyes and furiously twiddled her fingers together. Finally, Maria opened her eyes to see that Hamtaro was once again on her shoulder, looking at her with big, bulgy eyes that resembled how Princess, Maria's dog, looked like when she was begging. Then, Maria took a deep breath and gazed into Emily's eyes.

"You can't keep Hamtaro," Maria said, stressing every word without taking her eyes off of Emily. "He is Laura's."

Emily was waiting. She knew this Hamtaro, or Spot as she called him, didn't actually like her, but what mattered was Bijou.

"Keep her," Maria choked as she started to break down into tears. Emily smiled in delightment and quickly grabbed Bijou, then swiftly placed the hamster carefully on her shoulder. She was just about to open the door when the sobs pierced her heart and thrashed the pieces around her stomach and brain, paining her throat and making her dizzy. The room started to spin until Emily turned around to see Maria crying her heart out on the rocking chair where she spent so much time with Bijou. Hamtaro was on the table, looking as if he was about to cry too. Emily shook her head, trying to make a bolt for the door, but found all the feeling in her legs were gone with her knees wobbling in discomfort and ankles rattling from guilt. She inhaled a deep breath and couldn't find herself to exhale as she walked towards the bawling girl, putting Bijou in her quivering hands.

Very carefully, Emily stationed Bijou onto Maria's lap and started to walk towards the door, a few tears managing to run down her cheeks and onto her clothes. Maria looked up with red eyes and stopped sobbing as she caught sight of Bijou in her lap, who was looking at Emily tramping out towards the door.

"Wait!" Maria called toward the girl. Emily slowly turned around, wondering how much this girl could hurt her even more if that was possible. She watched Maria pick up Bijou and place her, for about the third time today, on the table and leap upstairs, Emily staring blankly after her when Maria reappeared with a small white- um, snowflake?

"You can keep this one," Maria said as she held the hamster with green ribbons towards Emily.

Emily started to scream as she immediately pick up her new pet and cradle it just as she had done with Bijou. She looked at her new, ahem, _hamster _and started to cry tears of happiness.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Emily squealed before putting the hamster on her shoulder. Maria smiled in confusion and replied, "Knew what?"

"I knew that miracles existed. Now, you're happy and I'm happy!" Emily squealed.

Bijou beamed at Emily as did Hamtaro who approached her side. She waved a little towards Emily who had her hand on the handle.

"Bye, Snow White," Emily said as she gazed into Bijou's eyes.

"Goodbye, Emily. I vill never forget you. I'll always be your Snow White," Bijou whispered as Hamtaro schmubby-wubbied her, blushing in the process.

"Did you hear something?" Emily asked suddenly to her new hamster when she was outside. Her new hamster just turned her head to the side. Emily turned around to get a good view of the mansion and something magical happened. Emily glanced at the street sign and squinted at it.

"Miracle Avenue," Emily silently read.

And that is some miracle.

**THE END.**


End file.
